Poison Ivy/Gallery
Poison Ivy Comics File:PoisonIvy.jpg|Poison Ivy in Gotham Knights cover.Art by Brian Bolland. File:PoisonIvy 01.jpg File:Poisonivy.jpg|Poison Ivy in Shadow of the Bat Annual.Art by Stefano Raffaele. File:PI1.JPG|Poison Ivy in her first appearance: Batman 181. Art by Carmine Infantino. File:Gotham Girls 2-C01.JPG|Poison Ivy on the cover of Gotham Girls 2. Art by Shane Glines. File:LongHalloween-Chap06-011.jpg|Poison Ivy in The Long Halloween. Art by Tim Sale. File:PoisonIvyElf.jpg|Poison Ivy in Batman & Demon (Elseworlds). Art by Jim Murray. File:Batman Strikes Poison.JPG|Poison Ivy in The Batman Strikes. Art by Christopher Jones. File:PoisonCastShadows.jpg|Poison Ivy in Cast Shadows. Art by John Van Fleet File:Poison Ivy Jokers.jpg|Poison Ivy in Joker's Asylum. Art by Gulliem March. File:PoisonChronicles.JPG|Poison Ivy in Batman : Chronicles. Art by Cully Hamner and Robert Campanella. File:PoisonSirens.jpg|Poison Ivy in Gotham City Sirens. Art by Gulliem March. File:Shadow Of The Bat poison.jpg|Poison Ivy in Shadow of the Bat. Art by Dave Taylor. File:PoisonGothamGirls.JPG|Poison Ivy in Gotham Girls. Art by Jennifer Graves. File:Poison Ivy Gotham Knights.jpg|Poison Ivy on Gotham Knights. Art by Al Barrionuevo. File:Poison Ivy Detective Comics Annual.jpg|Poison Ivy in Detective Comics Annual. Art by Dustin Nguyen. File:Batman 80-Page Giant Poison.jpg|Poison Ivy in 2010's 80-Page Giant. Art by Chris Samnee. File:The Batman of Arkham Poison.jpg|Poison Ivy in The Batman of Arkham (Elseworlds). Art by Enrique Quique Alcatena. File:Battle for the cowl-the underground Poison.jpg|Poison Ivy in Battle For The Cowl - The Underground. Art by Pablo Raimondi. File:Batman-Green Arrow The Poison Tomorrow.jpg|Poison Ivy in Batman & Green Arrow-Poison Tomorrow. Art by Michael Netzer. File:Poison Ivy Hush.jpg|Poison Ivy in the Hush storyline. Art by Jim Lee. File:Batman & Robin Adventures Poison.jpg|Poison Ivy in Batman & Robin Adventures. Art by Bo Hampton. File:The Widening Gyre Poison.jpg|Poison Ivy in The Widening Gyre. Art by Walt Flanagan. File:Gotham Central poison.jpg|Poison Ivy in Gotham Central. Art by Steve Lieber. File:GothamAdventuresIvy.jpg|Poison Ivy in Gotham Adventures. Art by Tim Levins. File:Solo6Poison.jpg|Poison Ivy in Solo. Art by Jordi Bernet. File:DetComIvy845.jpg|Poison Ivy in Detective Comics. Art by Dustin Nguyen. File:Detective589poison.JPG|Poison Ivy in Detective Comics.Art by Dean Naspiel. File:Showcase94Poison.jpg|Poison Ivy in Showcase 94. Art by Tim Sale. File:Solomon Grundy & Ivy.jpg|Poison Ivy in Solomon Grundy. Art by Scott Kolins. File:Harley and IVY.jpg|Poison Ivy in Harley & Ivy - Love on the lam. Art by Joe Chiodo. File:Catwoman83Poison.jpg|Poison Ivy in Catwoman Volume 3. Art by Fabrizio Fiorentino, Ibraim Roberson, Marcos Marz and Luciana Del Negro. File:LegendsOfThtDarkKnightPoison.jpg|Poison Ivy in Legends of the Dark Knight. Art by P. Craig Russell. File:PoisonIvyFile.jpg|Poison Ivy in Detective Comics. Art by Gene Colan and Bob Smith. File:DetectiveComics534poison.jpg|Poison Ivy in Detective Comics. Art by Gene Colan and Alf. Alcala File:Dc751p04.jpg|Poison Ivy in Detective Comics. Art by Shawn Martinbrough. File:Detective Comics 693.jpg|Poison Ivy in Detective Comics. Art by James Hodgkins and Staz Johnson. File:Detective Comics 799.jpg|Poison Ivy in Detective Comics. Art by Tommy Castillo. File:Harley Quinn Ivy.JPG|Poison Ivy in Harley Quinn. Art by Terry Dodson. File:Batman-Harley and IVY.jpg|Poison Ivy in Batman: Harley and Ivy. Art by Bruce Timm. File:Detective Comics -823.jpg|Poison Ivy in Detective Comics. Art by Joe Benitez. Batman651poison.jpg|Poison Ivy in Batman. Art by Don Kramer. Batman 495Poison.jpg|Poison Ivy in Batman. Art by Jim Aparo. File:Gotham City Sirens 6 .jpg|Poison Ivy in the cover of Gotham City Sirens. Art by Guillem March. Batgirl Poison.jpg|Poison Ivy on Batgirl Vol 1. Art by Rick Leonardi. File:Batman poison ivy Godess.jpg|Poison Ivy in Batman:Poison Ivy. Art by Brian Stelfreeze. File:Batman poison ivy Normal.jpg|Poison Ivy in Batman:Poison Ivy. Art by Brian Stelfreeze. File:Batman poison ivy Cover.jpg|Poison Ivy in Batman:Poison Ivy. Art by Brian Stelfreeze. File:Batman poison ivy Allucination.jpg|Poison Ivy in Batman:Poison Ivy. Art by Brian Stelfreeze. File:Poison-Underworld Unleashed.jpg|Poison Ivy on Underworld Unleashed. Art by Howard Porter. File:Tsr 11 07.jpg|Poison Ivy in Tangent - Superman's Reign. Art by Carlos Magno. File:Batman Nosferatu Ivy.jpg|Poison Ivy in Batman: Nosferatu. Art by Ted McKeever. File:Batgirl Poison Cover.jpg|Poison Ivy on the cover of Batgirl Vol 1. Art by James Jean. File:BlackOrchidPoison.jpg|Poison Ivy in Black Orchid Vol 1. Art by Dave McKean. File:Gotham Knights 55 Pi.jpg|Poison Ivy on Gotham Knights. Art by Francis Portela. File:Poison JLA.JPG|Poison Ivy in JLA. Art by Joe Benitez. File:Secret Files Of Batman Villains Poison.JPG|Poison Ivy in Batman Villains Secret Files & Origins. Art by Brian Bolland. File:Secret Files Of Batman Villains Ivy.JPG|Poison Ivy in Batman Villains Secret Files & Origins. Art by Mark Buckingham. File:JLA Justice Poison.jpg|Poison Ivy in JLA: Justice. Art by Alex Ross. File:Ivy Batman Holiday Special.jpg|Poison Ivy in Batman Adventures Holiday Special. Art by Bruce Timm. File:Poison Ivy The Doom.jpg|Poison Ivy in Batman - The Doom That Came To Gotham(Elseworlds). Art by Mike Mignola. File:The Creeper Ivy.jpg|Poison Ivy in The Creeper. Art by Shawn Martinbrough. File:Justice Leagues Ivy.JPG|Poison Ivy in Justice League of Arkham. Art by Koi Turnbull. File:Justice Leagues Poison.JPG|Poison Ivy in Justice League of Arkham. Art by Koi Turnbull. Animated File:BTASPisonIvy.jpg|Batman: The Animated Series File:Harley&Ivy's new friend 01.jpg|Static Shock File:Poison Ivy JL 01.jpg|Justice League File:PoisonIvyTB.jpg|The Batman Poison Ivy in Brave and the Bold.jpg|Batman: The Brave and the Bold Live Action File:Poison-ivy-uma.jpg|Uma Thurman as Poison Ivy in Batman & Robin ivyrevealed.JPG|Poison Ivy (Uma Thurman) revealed. Video Games File:Poison Ivy AA.PNG|''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' File:Poisonarkham2.jpg|''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' File:PoisonIvyLego.jpg|Lego Batman: The Video Game. Category:Gallery